1UP.com
377,183 ( ) |commercial = Yes |type = Video game website |registration = Optional |owner = IGN |launch date = |end date = Wednesday, July 2014 |current status = Defunct |revenue = |slogan = Where gamers call home }} 1UP.com was an American entertainment website that focused on video games. Launched in 2003, 1UP.com provided its own original features, news stories, game reviews, and video interviews, and also featured comprehensive PC-focused content (an extension of the previously published Games for Windows: The Official Magazine). Like a print magazine, 1UP.com also hosted special week-long "online cover stories" (examples include Soulcalibur III, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, and Virtua Fighter 5) that presented each day a new in-depth feature story, interview with the developers, game screenshot gallery, game video footage, and/or video of the game studio and creators. The site was created by Ziff Davis as an extension of Electronic Gaming Monthly, a gaming magazine formerly published by the company. 1UP was sold in 2009 to Hearst Corporation's UGO Networks, who was acquired by IGN Entertainment (then owned by News Corporation) in 2011. Coming full circle, Ziff Davis acquired IGN Entertainment as a whole in February 2013, re-uniting 1UP with its original owners. Shortly after the acquisition, however, Ziff Davis announced that in an effort to concentrate on IGN, it would shut down most of its secondary sites, including 1UP. Remaining staff members from 1UP were to be transferred to IGN. 1UP shows and podcasts 1UP.com had produced a variety of audio and video podcasts, many of which aired weekly. 1UP Yours was the network's flagship internet radio show which featured topical discussions among several editors from the 1UP network, as well as personal gaming experiences and current news items. Though many guests circulated throughout episodes, the show was hosted by Garnett Lee, Shane Bettenhausen, and David Ellis every week that the cast members were available. New episodes of the show were made available every Friday. It was accompanied by the weekly video podcast The 1UP Show, which presented previews and reviews of games, coverage on video game events, discussions on gaming culture, and interviews with game designers. Former hosts included Jane Pinckard, John Davison, Luke Smith, Mark MacDonald and Bryan Intihar. However, since the UGO acquisition in January 2009, many of these podcasts/shows were suspended, or in some cases, ended. Garnett Lee created a second "iteration" of 1UP Yours, called Listen UP, that featured a similar, but slightly more tight-focused, format to the original 1UP Yours, which ran from January 2009 to October 2009, ending with Lee's departure to work with GameFly. Despite the dismantling of the podcasts and shows, many ex-1UP staff have since gone on to create their own unrelated gaming shows, podcasts, and websites, such as The Geekbox (with Ryan Scott), Eat-Sleep-Game and their Rebel FM podcast (with Anthony Gallegos), and Area 5 TV with their weekly video podcast, "CO-OP" (with ex-1UP Staff Ryan O'Donnell, Matt Chandronait, Jason Bertrand, Jay Frechette, Rob Bowen, and Cesar Quintero). In late October 2009, a new "flagship" podcast was created by David Ellis (previously a member on Listen UP), called 4 Guys 1UP (a title humorously considered for Listen UP at one point). Audio podcasts included Games, Dammit! and Retronauts Live. Video podcasts included 1UP's Game Night and The Daily 1UPDate. Previous podcasts included Listen UP, 1UP Yours, 1UP FM (previously known as EGM Live), at1UP, The Oddcast (previously Good Grief), Legendary Thread, GFW Radio/LAN Party, radiOPM, Review Crew, The 1UP Show, Broken Pixels, Sound Test, At1up, Active Time Babble and In This Thread. References External links * Category:Video game review websites Category:Video game news websites Category:Internet properties established in 2003 Category:Internet properties disestablished in 2013 Category:2003 establishments in the United States Category:2013 disestablishments in the United States